


Matching Accessories

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Matsuura Kanan (mentioned) - Freeform, New SIF punk rock set is awesome, Romance, Tsushima Yoshiko (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Any live, any stage is welcome for Chika, so it makes no difference for her that Aqours is going to have an underground live where they are gonna flow with the theme "punk rock". And no matter the genre and costumes, Chika liked having a semblance of You on her.





	Matching Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the only one squealing and fangirling about the newest SIF set for Aqours. And also not the only one heavily inspired. ;D
> 
> May. You. Enjoy! XD

"Yooou-chaan~" Chika sing-songs as she approached her girlfriend standing by the barricades at the front of the venue Aqours will be performing in later for an underground live. She only managed to catch the fit as a fiddle swimmer lifting metal barriers (Chika prefers calling it barriers than barricades. It's cooler.) once before she was ushered to her post on the inside.

" _Ahh-h! Wait, I wanna talk to You-chan-"_

" _You've got work to do." Dia set her maroon red, leather booted foot down which makes Chika stop protesting even faster than when protesting against usual Dia, though she was still looking towards where her best friend was helping out._

_Ruby eyes focused on You who seemed to be radiating even though her best friend was carrying metal and had her Little Demon hoodie zipped to above her cleavage, her back facing Chika to position the barrier at its intended space. Chika thought You was really amazing, there's a reason she's in charge of this heavy weight stuff alongside Kanan instead of her after all. And the swimmer wasn't even breaking a sweat._

_Just as the Leader of Aqours was about to resign to her fate of being separated from her best friend (for at most an hour if she finished her share of setting up quickly), the ash-brunette turned, and the moment their eyes met, You flashed Chika her pearly whites. Chika felt her heart do skips._

" _Do your best inside, Chika-chan!" You raises her hand all the way above her head and waved largely, wanting her enthusiasm to reach the mikan-lover looking her way._

_Chika returns a huge wave and a broad smile, was about to answer when Dia stomps back. "Chika-san!"_

" _Aaa! Err! Right! I'm on my way!" Chika turns heel and hurries behind the Student Council President who looked the part of a rocker today instead of Student Council President. Chika turns her head once more to see her best friend, and sure enough, You have yet to look away. Chika smiles broadly again and shouts, "See you later, You-chan!"_

And later was made sooner as Chika made quick work with what she had to do – lighting confirmation, song order, basically the technicalities she had to study quite a bit to understand and still needed the assistance of Dia and Yoshiko to make sure she doesn't make everything be mikan coloured; they were more than glad to help, and Dia had to give her Dia-glare at both the Leader of Aqours and the self-proclaimed Fallen Angel a number of times.

But that troubling times are done and over as Chika brisk walked to where her girlfriend was stylishly leaning against one of those barriers the ash-brunette put up; one hand on the top rail, one foot slightly raised to step against the vertical rail. "Missed me~?"

You had her Little Demon hoodie over her head and was fiddling with her phone, the yellow-rimmed and wired star earpiece attached to her ears told Chika that You probably didn't hear her, and the carefree, bright smile the ash-brunette gave her further backed that assumption. "Hey, Chika-cha-"

The pouting orangehead didn't hesitate to infiltrate the inside of the hoodie and plug the earpiece out of her girlfriend's (sensitive) ears. "Don't ignore me."

You chuckles softly. "I wasn't?"

"Hm…" Chika hums as she stares at You's earpiece in her hands; hands that were still partially in the space between You's hoodie and the back of You's jaw.

"Is something the matter?" Blue eyes observed her girlfriend's expression worriedly, though a hint of pink lights her cheeks.

Chika shakes her head and puts You's worries at ease with a smile. "I was just thinking about how I chose mine to be You-chan-coloured."

You's shoulders relaxed as her eyes widened in curiosity. "You-chan-coloured?"

A playful grin greets You as the orangehead holds the sides of the hoodie over her head with two short snickers before pulling it off, revealing the blue rimmed and wired star earpiece she picked because blue is You's colour.

The ash-brunette wasn't given time to react when her girlfriend raised her right wrist right in front of the designer's face, causing You to go cross-eyed for a moment so as to see what her girlfriend wanted to show. "This too!"

"Earpiece and wristband?" You asked for confirmation sake.

"Yup!" Chika's ruby eyes sparkled as she gazed at her You-chan-coloured Love Live! rubber wristband and to You's gentle blue eyes that were looking at her, her playful grin now a wide smile, her heartbeat accelerating.

"Is that why you wanted my jacket too?" You pockets her phone and points to the Little Demon Jacket she has on, which was specially designed to be  _You-chan-coloured_  as Chika describes it.

"Ah-huh. That's exactly why! But you didn't let me have it…" Chika went from excited to pouty in a span of a second, You caught all of that and couldn't help but feel warm and privileged to have a moment of Chika all to herself.

"Well, I h-had to…" You broke the eye contact to lower her head, a conflicted expression on as she remembers the scene where Chika tried to take her Little Demon Jacket from her…

" _Has everyone all put on their 'At the underground music studio' clothes? I made them for Aqours specifically for this event!" You asks with bubbly enthusiasm as she finishes putting on a gold wrist accessory._

_Affirmation echoed at various timings and from various voices around the clubroom but when the costume designer looks up she was met with bright orange in her face. "Wah- C-Chika-chan?"_

" _Nnnn…." The Leader of Aqours pushed her face into You's personal space, squints at You up and down while making a sound._

" _Um..?"_

" _I want your hoodie, You-chan." Chika demands with a step closer to You while You takes a step back._

" _M-My hoodie? But you have one like mine already-" You found it kind of hard to relax or even breathe as the girl she likes keep stepping incredibly close to her; she could feel Chika's warm breath when the girl speaks!_

_Chika's hands were on You's blue Little Demon Hoodie now, trying to take it off the blushing ash-brunette. "I want this-"_

" _W-W-Wait! Hold on! Chika-chan!" You was overwhelmed and quite unable to comprehend why her best friend would want her hoodie and she panicked from the close proximity and the fact that Chika was kind of undressing her made her stumble onto the ground. And even then, Chika still tried to take off her hoodie._

" _But I want this one-"_

" _No, no, no, no. Chika-chan!" The very red in the face designer grips the orangehead's shoulder to shake some sense into the girl. "E-Each member has to follow a c-colour code. So…So you need to wear yours, and l-look! Everyone else is wearing their own colour too!"_

_Chika pouts as she looked around to see that every other Aqours member was indeed wearing something with their own colour. She really wanted You's blue hoodie though, it'll make her feel safer...like You is right with her._

" _Do you u-understand now, C-Chika-chan?" You was still a stammering mess, on alert while waiting for Chika's grip on her hoodie to loosen._

 _Chika nods, she looked so dejected that You almost,_ _**almost** _ _wanted to shrug off her hoodie and give to Chika, but she knew she shouldn't._

You blinks multiple times in hopes to clear away her blush she knew she had on her face, she could feel the temperature around her rising. But the next thing she wanted to say wasn't helping her case of shyness. "I…"

"Mm?" Chika tilts her head to the side a little. Chika's cuteness only served to make You more nervous.

"Um…I'm wearing Chika-chan-coloured too…" You moves her hand with the Love Live! wristband to eye level, while attempting to cover her embarrassed and nervous face at the same time with said hand.

Chika narrowed her eyes to scrutinize the wristband her lips curved downwards in a demanding frown at her shrinking from shyness girlfriend. "Why isn't it fully mikan coloured like how I chose mine to be fully You-chan-coloured?"

You blushes harder if possible and looks away before muttering, "Because I like that my colour is with yours…"

Chika's ears are sharp, so she hears the ash-brunette's mutters anyway and that made her blush too before saying in a whisper. "Like how I'm your other half?"

The two of them didn't need the glaring bright red spotlights Yohane said would fit CYaRon!'s performance later to illuminate them, for they were both as red as Yoshiko's Tabasco sauce – embarrassed by their own confessions as the red reached their ears that weren't entirely covered by the Little Demon hoodie.

"Hey, answer me…" Chika demands in a soft and kind of vulnerable voice which makes You's stomach feel like a can of butterflies just opened up inside.

You nods; she swears the red is spreading to all of her skin and threatening to engulf her existence, but she whispers back, "Yeah…Your other half."

Chika couldn't' help it, couldn't hold back; she glomps her girlfriend and they both knock the barricade the ash-brunette was leaning against with a loud crash, but they both just laughed where they lay on the ground (on You for Chika's case). "Mou, Chika-chan~!"

"Ahaha, I'm sorry? You aren't hurt are you?" The unapologetic orangehead chuckles but genuinely asks if the ash-brunette she knocked over was alright.

"Mm, I'm okay." You was smiling so Chika was sure her girlfriend is totally okay with being glomped and knocked over.

Chika helps You up and blinks. "Ne, You-chan."

"Mm?"

"Why are you wearing another jacket around your waist?" Curious rubies bored onto the checkered jacket tied around her girlfriend's waist.

You lowers her head with a blush again and lifts the barricade up and back to its original position. Chika could tell You was trying to run away; her girlfriend had a bad habit of doing so when the ash-brunette deems it embarrassing.

"Hey, tell me why~~"

You turns around suddenly and tugs lightly at Chika's black and white checkered skirt. "So that I match you…"

Chika feels her face heating up again but couldn't stop the wide grin growing on her face either. "Then you should have just given me the checkered jacket instead of Yoshiko-chan."

You raises her head with confidence at that, though her cheeks were still red. "Nah, Chika-chan looks better in a skirt."

Chika didn't expect such a determined comeback from You the Flustered, so she asks in an unexpectedly meek voice, "You think so?"

You grins, more than confident when it comes to what makes Chika shine best. "I know so."

"You're being smug about it." Chika gently punches a fist to You's shoulder; she loves You, all of You. She likes being able to make You blush and shy, she takes pride in that. A smug and confident You makes Chika nervous and shy instead as her heart does skips, so as much as she loves this You too, she likes to keep it to a minimum, if she can.

You smiles wider. "I really do think so."

"I get it, I get it." Chika grumbles as her ears grew redder and You just can't help but smile a full-blown smile – how can she not when her girlfriend is being adorably embarrassed thanks to her just telling the truth, You considers being more honest around Chika next time, especially with compliments.

Perhaps during Aqours Special Punk Rock Live later… It won't hurt to illuminate Chika more right? Spotlight and blush. You's smile grew wider, admiring Chika's embarrassed expression. Chika smiles too, albeit a bit fidgety because she was growing conscious of You's loving stare.

"You're staring too much." Chika bumps her shoulder against You's.

"You know you like it." You replied in a dreamy tone.

Chika couldn't say anything back.

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajajaja. XP Even though the third person who will wear a similar design to ChikaYou is not out yet..! No one can tell me otherwise, for all these colour and fashion implications. ;D (It always occurs for HonoKoto and ChikaYou!)
> 
> I named the hoodie You and Chika wears "Little Demon hoodie". Hahas. XD Gah, they are so cute and cool and gorgeous in it! @w@
> 
> E-E-Either way~ XD I'm head over heels for this You-chan and Chika-chan, so I hope everyone love them too! This story too! *w*
> 
> Also, You-chan-iro and Chika-chan-iro should be a thing. A term to use. Hahas. XP (personal desire) "iro" = colour


End file.
